Meetra Surik
Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, is a character from Star Wars. She made her series debut in Tomorrow Never Lies. Canon Meetra is a major character of the Old Republic Era of Star Wars, notably the protagonist of Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Known as the Jedi Exile after the Mandalorian Wars, she was a Human female Jedi Master. Rising to the rank of Jedi Knight during the conflict, she served with distinction under the command of her fellow crusaders Revan and Malak and was eventually commissioned as a General in the Republic Military. Surik played a vital role in defeating the Mandalorians during the latter stages of the conflict, but as a direct result of her controversial actions during the cataclysmic final battle, she effectively cut her connection to the Force. Afterward, out of all those who went to war, she was the only Jedi to avoid the call of the Dark Side and return to the Jedi Council to be judged for her crimes. After being exiled from the Jedi Order, she wandered the periphery of known space for nearly a decade before returning to the Republic during the Dark Wars, at the height of the First Jedi Purge. Caught up in the schemes of various mysterious factions, she was swiftly drawn into the ongoing conflict and became instrumental in engineering the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, ruled by Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and Darth Traya. With her connection to the Force restored, Surik emerged victorious from her campaign against the Sith Lords, and immediately began a search for the long absent Jedi Revan. Pre-Convergence After the defeat of Traya and the Triumvirate, Surik returned to Dantooine to complete her retraining as a Jedi. But it was not long before Surik's droid, T3-M4, revealed that he had been carrying information about Revan's fate the entire time he had been in her possession. The droid stubbornly refused to show the information to anyone other than Bastila Shan, and so Surik took the droid to Shan's home on Coruscant. Together, the two watched as T3 revealed that the Ebon Hawk ''had crashed on the dead planet Nathema, once a member world of the Sith Empire. As they watched, the recording revealed that Revan had been captured by a Sith male—a race thought extinct since the end of the Great Hyperspace War. Unbeknownst to them, this Sith was Lord Scourge. Recognizing the threat that the individual posed, and spurred on by her continued unpopularity amongst the older and more conservative ranks of both the Republic and the surviving Jedi Order, Surik resolved to rescue Revan from whatever fate had befallen him. Before Surik's departure, Shan revealed that she possessed Revan's mask. She presented it to Surik to return to Revan, in the hope that it would restore his memories and aid in his escape. Leaving her apprentices behind to resurrect the fallen Jedi Order, Surik and T3 boarded the ''Ebon Hawk and set off for Nathema. Over the course of an undetermined amount of time, Meetra came to somehow become acquainted with the workings of the multiverse, inadvertently coming into contact with the United Universes, whom she decided to ally herself with temporarily. Plot Involvement Tomorrow Never Lies This information will be elaborated on later as the event takes place. Character Relationships * Revan - A major character from the Old Republic Era of Star Wars. Revan was Meetra's mentor and superior during the Mandalorian Wars, and as such, shared a close professional relationship. It should be noted that the incarnation of Revan from Meetra's world is of the Light Side, in contrast to the incarnation of Revan ingrained in the Convergence Series who is of the Dark Side. Trivia * Though Meetra is canonically female (though in The Sith Lords ''itself, her gender can be determined by the player), it is also said that in canon, the character 'Brianna' accompanied Meetra on her journey, though this is impossible in a female playthrough, as Brianna will only follow the player character in the game if he is a male, and in the female playthrough, the character 'Mical''' joins the party instead. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Tomorrow Never Lies